In a work environment, a user may perform a variety of tasks that utilize different types of components. The components may be pre-selected for the user for performance of a task. As the task is being performed, the selection of the components may be modified based on changes in the user's needs. The selection of the components and/or modification of the selection may depend on a variety of factors.